


Anxitey x Murder

by Sexyclowndaddy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Discription of a murder, Evil Plans, Murder Husbands, Murders have a conversation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexyclowndaddy/pseuds/Sexyclowndaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get  glimpse of the psychological aspect behind Hisoka's madness as he talks with a mysterious friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anxitey x Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this makes sense English isn't my first language feel free to correct me where I've made errors. Thanks.

Back when Hisoka had more friends he often found conversations with them gave him anxiety.  
Hisoka felt so much pressure on his chest as his friend regaled him with a story about his mother.

They both sat at a park bench, they didn't talk often. His friend said his mother was evil and she killed his father with out murdering him directly. Hisoka sensed his friend admired his mother's actions by the glee in his voice as he spoke. 

His mother knew her husband had a heart condition and she so would rile him up. When his mother would make him upset; she knew this made his heart beat very fast. She upset him so often that within the matter of a few days he died. 

She also explained her tactics to her own son. "My mother told me the entire background behind it and how long it took and just gave me every detail of how she upset him." He was disoriented ragardless how she killed his father. 

 

"Your mother sounds like a lovely person." Hisoka Whispers. 

His friend started "That's why I'm the way I am. When I mean to attack you, I'm not trying to give you a warning I'm trying to f****** kill you." 

Hisoka admired the passion behind his friends hatred.   
His friend continued "I know exactly where to hit, how hard to hit it, and I'll go off there's no coming back from a fight with me." His friend smiled maniacally.

Deep conversations excited Hisoka but also gave him anxiety. He had a hard time changing gears from murderer to sympathetic ear.

However this conversation made him stick his tongue between his teeth in a perverse way.   
His friends story gave him racing thoughts. 'Am I exactly like his mother?' Hisoka wondered intriguing enough his friend seemed like this? Perhaps it was all he knew. Hisoka's breathing shallowed, it was hard to inhale. 'Would he like me more or less if I admitted I am like his mother?' Hisoka pondered.

An ant twice the normal size walked along the table toward Hisoka, he blew on the ant but the ant refused to fly away, sticking to the table. Hisoka became a bit perplexed by this lossing control and smashing the ant with the bottom of his fist and smiled. Killing eased his anxiety and he could smile again. The park bench was a heap of splinters. 

He loved his friend's beautiful story.

Hisoka smiled through his teeth and licked the back of them. This was a particular friend he couldn't anger without actually fearing his wrath. Hisoka really considered killing him at this point but instead, he just bit his bottom lip and continued on his merry way. What a wonderful encounter.


End file.
